


Secret

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 30 - Secret





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 30 - Secret

Technically, they were broken up. That was the public arrangement. The public agreement. Yet Amber came to her occasionally. Stealing a quick minute or filling a sweet night. Unspoken. Amber was still convinced they wouldn't work out in the end. Kalee took too many risks. Kalee wouldn't let go of her chemistry. Not even after very nearly ruining her arm- The long, smooth rubber glove that Kalee wore over the scar, the whole of her left arm, had a way of setting her off. Chasing her off. Yet Amber would always come back.  
Amber was too busy running between bases to face the facts. Not quite running in circles but certainly close enough. Damn that woman's legs. Amber was prettier than Kalee was fairly certain she'd ever be. Sparkly grey eyes, shoulder blade length black hair always contained in a ponytail but eternally bound in tight, lively curls, athletic, animal loving, more emotional and creative than Kalee could ever dream of being... Amber was just in touch with so many places of herself and Kalee just wasn't. Maybe that was the problem?  
A problem that certainly wasn't solved by squeezing together in closets, nuzzling her nose, nipping her lips, slipping a hand down her pants... No this wasn't the solution. But it was theirs. Private. Unpublished work that would surely get failing peer reviews. Unethical studies in the way Amber clung and gasped and threw her head back. Lapping up her sweat because Kalee was unquestionably the gross one here.  
For any major exterior physical differences, Amber's sweat didn't taste all that different from Kalee's own. Unsurprising. Pigments and sweat glands were only truly related by location by and large... Least as far as Kalee knew anyway. Chemistry. Raw chemistry was her trade. Not biology.  
Maybe that was why anything between them now was only between them. On some key social or biological level, something Kalee did wasn't working and she was too ignorant to catch it. Something Kalee did never seemed to work, and Amber always left it at this. Between the two and quiet.


End file.
